The Sailor Scouts Meets The Backstreet Boys
by BrookeOnline
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends are so excited that their favorite boyband, Backstreet Boys, are coming to their town! But there are some troubles ahead!
1. Part 1

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Super S:  
  
The Sailor Scouts Meets Backstreet Boys  
  
Part One  
  
"Hoorey!" shouted Serena, jumping up and down. "I'm soooo excited!"  
  
"Why?" said Amy.  
  
"Because, " said Serena, "Guess who coming to Tokyo!"  
  
"Who?" said Amy.  
  
"Oh, come on, Amy," said Serena, giving her a puzzle look, "It's sooo obivious."  
  
"Ummmm, not really." said Amy.  
  
"Well, guess." said Serena.  
  
"I don't know, who?" said Amy.  
  
"Guess!" said Serena.  
  
"I don't know!" said Amy.  
  
"GUESS!" said Serena.  
  
"Serena, really, I don't know." said Amy.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll give you a hint." said Serena. "It has to do with music."  
  
"Mmmm, music?" said Amy. "Is it an instrument?"  
  
"Well, it does has to do with a instruments." said Serena. "O.k, another hint, it's a group."  
  
" A group?" said Amy. "What kind of group?"  
  
"Any group." said Serena.  
  
"Mmmm?" said Amy.  
  
" A boy group." said Serena.  
  
"Mmmmm, a boy group?" said Amy. "Is it The Beatles?"  
  
"Um, Amy, that was about, oh, I don't know, 30 years ago!" said Serena.  
  
"Sorry, " said Amy, "Um, is it Oasis?"  
  
"No!" said Serena.  
  
"Sorry." said Amy.  
  
"Let me give you another hint," said Serena, "It's today's boy groups."  
  
"Oh, is it Youngstown?!" said Amy.  
  
"No!" said Serena "It's the Backstreet Boys!"  
  
"Blackstreet--?" said Amy.  
  
"BACKSTREET BOYS!!!" Serena was screaming the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh, oh." said Amy "Backstreet Boys."  
  
"Yes! I--" said Serena, "You do like Backstreet Boys?"  
  
"They're o.k" said Amy, "but, I Perfer Youngstown."  
  
"Yeah, b--" said Serena.  
  
"Hi, you guys!!" pop Lita.  
  
"Lita." nodded Amy.  
  
"Hi Lita," said Serena, "Say, did ya heard tha--"  
  
"Backstreet Boys coming?" said Lita "Yeah, I heard. I'm so excited!"  
  
"Me too!" said Serena.  
  
"Me not!" said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" said Serena.  
  
"Hi!" It was only Mina, who was giggling.  
  
"Hi, Mina" said Amy, nodding.  
  
"Hi!" Lita exclaimed, " What do you mean, ' Me not' ?"  
  
"Yeah.' Serena agreed, " I mean, don't you like the Backstreet Boys?!!"  
  
"Well," said Mina, " Well, I hate to break it to you, but Backstreet Boys suck."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Serena and Lita shouted.  
  
"I'm not really a big fan of 'em. Actually I happen to love 'N SYNC."  
  
"'N SYNC?," Serena retorted, "YUCK!!" Serena made a gross face.  
  
"I happen to like "N SYNC thank you very much." Lita said.  
  
The girls started arguing about the infamous boy bands. Raye comes running down the street with Reenie in her arms. Serena then started to notice the familiar screaming heading towards them!  
  
"What's all that comotion?" Amy wondered.  
  
"Looks like someone forgot to pick up their kidd cousin. Sounds familiar, Serena?" said Lita.  
  
Sreena had a puzzled look on her face, then it suddenly hit her!! "SHOOT! Reenieeeeeee!"  
  
"Hey Meatball head!" Raye shouted," look what I found on the street!"  
  
She puts Reenie down on the ground. She looks up, quiets down for a moment.....  
  
"WAAAAHH!!!! Why did forget about me?!?!?!" Reenie cried.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Serena, "I totally forgot about you! Did you know Backstreet Boys are coming to town??"  
  
"Wahhh! You f---Backstreet Boys?" said Reenie.  
  
"Uh-huh, Backstreet Boys are coming!" said Serena.  
  
"Yippee!" said Reenie.  
  
"Wait," said Raye "Are you saying the Backstreet Boys?"  
  
"Yes!" said Serena.  
  
"Oooh, Backstreet Boys." said Raye.  
  
"Well, you know," said Mina "They're not the only boy groups in the whole world. We got N SYNC, 98 degrees, LFO, Five, Boyzone, um, Metallica---"  
  
"Don't forget Youngstown!" said Amy.  
  
"Youngstown, umm," said Mina.  
  
"Westpoint." said Lita.  
  
"Westpoint, umm, who else?" said Mina.  
  
"Hmm..." said Lita.  
  
"Hmm..." said Amy.  
  
"Hmm..." said Reenie.  
  
"Hmm..." said Raye.  
  
"Hmm..." said Serena.  
  
Lita turn to ask Serena, "Say, where and when do they release the tickets?"  
  
"They release the tickets tomrrow," Serena said, "But, I don't know where."  
  
All the girls goes,"Awww" expect Mina.  
  
"I want to see the Backstreet Boys" said Reenie, sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Reenie." said Serena "You'll get to see them, all of us."  
  
Quiet moment.  
  
"Not all of us." said Mina.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Part 2

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Super S:  
  
The Sailor Scouts Meets Backstreet Boys  
  
Part Two  
  
The next day.  
  
"Serena!" said Serena mother. "Wake up, your going to be late again. "  
  
"Mmmm." moan Serena.  
  
Then Luna climb on top of her bed and said, "Serena, you've been doing this since I met you. For once, please wake up."  
  
"I tired." whine Serena.  
  
"Serena, your going to be Queen Sereaity of the moon and earth."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So?! Serena, your going to be the Queen! The Queen is never lazy, she must be prepare for the future!"  
  
"And what about the Queen of England?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's lazy!"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"What? Outside she's perfect and inside she's a snob."  
  
"Oh Serena, Serena."  
  
"My point excatly. Well, good night."  
  
22 minutes later....  
  
"Ahhhh!" woke Serena," I'm so late! I don't want to get decation again!"  
  
"Again?" said Luna, giving her a look.  
  
"Oh shut up." said Serena, while she was undressing her pj and to put on her school uniform. "Luna, why didn't you wake up?"  
  
"I did, about 22 minutes ago." Luna began to giggle.  
  
"Argg, dumb cat." Serena ran as fast as she can to get really for school. She ran and past the dining room, saying, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"  
  
"Serena," said Serena mom,"Don't forget to pi--"  
  
Serena slam the door and did not listen, she was too busy to get to school. When she reach to the school and want inside to go to her class, then suddenly.....  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Huh?" Serena turn to see who it was.  
  
"Your late! It's looks like I have to write you a detetion pass" said this woman.  
  
Who is this? Serena thought to herself, this school never had this..this thing before! "Say, um..who are you?"  
  
"Who I'm?" said the woman, "Didn't your teachers told you this before?"  
  
"Um." went Serena  
  
"Didn't they?!?!" said the woman.  
  
"Um..no! They didn't." said Serena.  
  
"Mmph! I'm Victoria Skys, the new Dean." She's said it while writing a pass for Serena. She notice that she has white-blond hair, light blue eyes, tall and thin, wearing black glasses,a white shirt with long sleeves, and over it is a black long dress, but the skirt was above her knees, and also her hair was in a bun.  
  
Serena said, "Oooh, sorry Victor--"  
  
"It's Miss Skys. And don't you forget about it, miss detetion." She rip the pass from her memo pad and handled to her. "Good day!" And walk off.  
  
Serena look down at her pass and said, "I don't believe this."  
  
After lunch was over, all the students went outside for recess where Serena meets Amy and Lita.  
  
The girls were dissiosning about the tarre police, Lita began to say,"I know, I can't believe it ethier."  
  
"That is kind of odd," said Amy, thinking,"Letting this school to have a person who writes down detetion passes for students who are coming in late."  
  
"Mmm-mm" agree Serena.  
  
"Say Serena," Said Amy, turning to her,"Did you get a pass?"  
  
"Oh come on, Amy." said Lita, "It's really obivious."  
  
"Mmmph." said Serena, blushing.  
  
"Oh," said Lita,"It just hit me! Did you guys get the Backstreet Boys tickets!?"  
  
"No," said Serena,"Did you?!"  
  
"No." said Lita.  
  
Serena said, "Amy?"  
  
"No, sorry." said Amy.  
  
"Ugh," said Serena,"I'll do anything to get those tickets! God, please, give me a sign!"  
  
"Greeting, my fellow females!" said Melvin, smilely.  
  
"Anything, but that." Serena made a disgust face.  
  
"So" said Melvin, "did you ladies heard about the Backstreet Boys coming?"  
  
"Yes!" shouted the girls.  
  
"And did you heard their selling tickets...today?" said Melvin.  
  
"Yes!!" shouted the girls.  
  
"Weellll, guess who got the tickets earlier?" said Melvin.  
  
No, not you! Not you! Serena thought to herself, Don't let it be Melvin!  
  
"Who, Melvin?" ask Lita.  
  
"Me!" said Melvin.  
  
There was a silience...for the monment.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" yell Serena and she began to bang her head on a tree.  
  
"But...but...but..." Lita was shock,"but...ho--w...how...did...did...how--"  
  
"What Lita is trying to say," said Amy,"how did you get the tickets early? I mean, it's impossilpe!"  
  
"Well," said Melvin,"I just happen to ask Brain for tickets."  
  
"Wait!" said Serena, who has stop banging her head againest the tree. "Brain who?"  
  
"Brain my consin. He's coming today with my other consin, including their friends." said Melvin.  
  
"Brain..? Brain..?" said Serena.  
  
Lita gasp and made a look to Serena and Amy, then ask Melvin, "Uh, what's your other consin name?"  
  
"Lita," said Serena, hitting her right elbow, Lita turn, "What are you trying to do? Get a date?"  
  
"No. I'm just curious." Lita turn back to Melvin, "Well, what your consin name?"  
  
"It's happen to be Kevin." said Melvin.  
  
"WHAT!?" said Lita, "I..I don't believe it!!"  
  
"What?" said Serena.  
  
"You can't be their consin." said Lita.  
  
"What? Who consin?" said Serena.  
  
"I can say no more." said Melvin, walking away.  
  
"No, it can't be." said Lita.  
  
"What? Lita, what are you talking about?!" said Lita.  
  
"Oh, yes, Lita, what is it?" said Amy.  
  
"Huh? Don't you guys get it?" said Lita.  
  
"No!" said Amy and Serena.  
  
"Melvin said that he's consin of Brain and Kevin." said Lita.  
  
"And?" said Amy and Serena.  
  
"Well?" said Lita.  
  
"Well what!?" said Amy and Serena.  
  
"He's consin with them!!!!!" said Lita, hinting them.  
  
Serena and Amy gave Lita an 'I-don't-get-it' look.  
  
"HE IS CONSIN OF BRAIN AND KEVIN OF THE BACKSTREET BOOOYYYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yell Lita.  
  
"Oooooh!!!!!" said Amy and Serena.  
  
"Idiots." said Lita.  
  
At the Dark Moon Kingdom:  
  
"Mmmm, now, how are we going to get some talent enegrys without that Sailor moron and her other sailor scouts interurrepting us." said Zoe, walking back and fourth in the meeting room. "How?"  
  
"How about we squeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze the life of ttttttttthem?" said Ceo, who saw a cute little mouse, caught it, and squeeze the mouse until blood came out.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that will work."  
  
"Wwwwell, your not ttthinking any good ideas."  
  
"I'm trying!!"  
  
Ceo began to lick the mouse's blood. Zoe made a disgust face.  
  
"Want ssssome?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"It'ssss good."  
  
"NO, thank you."  
  
Then both of them turn to see who it was, it was only Tanya.  
  
"Oh, sorry if I'm late, " she took off her shawl,"but I have to mark down some kittens who were late. Espeacilly, that dumb blond who came in really late."  
  
"Do we care?" said Zoe, giving her the look.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Good. Anyway, we need to find our next target who has the greatest talent ever."  
  
"Did you spot one?''  
  
"Well, no"  
  
"Did you came up with a plan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Then what did you do the whole time?"  
  
"Watching Ceo eating dead rats."  
  
Tanya made a disust look, "Oh, Ceo."  
  
"You know, I don't always eat rats..." said Ceo.  
  
"Anyway, let's just find who's our next target. Let's do famous movie stars."  
  
"Let's do famous movie star men, mostly they got the talent."  
  
"Alright, let's do Brad Pitt!"  
  
"No way! He way too hott!"said Zoe.  
  
"Um, David Duchovney.?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Keanu Reeves?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"If we are going to pick guys to be our target, we have to pick someone!"  
  
"Bu-but, I like them!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Good eveing, ladies." said Morgon , who was holding a tray od drinks, and a mangzine. "Found some one yet?"  
  
"Um, no, not yet." said Tanya,handled her a drink, "Thanks. We're still looking."  
  
"Wel, you guys better hurry up," handled Ceo a drink, "We need that energy to release the seven shadow warriors."  
  
"What do you mean, we?" ask Zoe.  
  
"The Queen and the whole kingdom, of course." handled Zoe a drink, but Zoe refuse take it. "Do you guys need help?"  
  
"No, we don't need your help."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh," said Tanya,"I almost forgot to tell you guys, the girls of Tokyo are really acting strange."  
  
"What do you mean ssssssssstrange?" asked Ceo.  
  
"Well, I don't mean by 'strange' I mean, they're making a big deal."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About guys an-and music."  
  
"Guys and music?" said Zoe.  
  
"Oh, " said Morgon , "before I leave, here a magazine for you guys." She handled it to Ceo and walk away.  
  
"Hoe." said Zoe,"Thinking she's all bad, cause she's the Queen servant and messager. Mmmph."  
  
"Sssssay you guys," said Ceo, looking in front of the magazine.  
  
"Remenber whatssss Tanya ssssssaid about the girlsssss making a big deal about guys and music?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think we have ffffffound our nexxxttttt target." Ceo hold up the magazine in front of Tanya and Zoe to see.  
  
"Ooooh, they're hott!!!" exclaim Tanya. "Espeically the cute red head."  
  
"Mmmm-mmmm." said Zoe. "Too bad we have to take them."  
  
"Pity."  
  
"Come on, let's get the other two and go!"  
  
"Right!" said Ceo and Tanya.  
  
Ceo throw the magazine and it fell on the floor of a front picture of.........  
  
The Backstreet Boys.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Part 3

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Super S:  
  
The Sailor Scouts Meets Backstreet Boys  
  
Part Three  
  
Recess during at Reenie school:  
  
"Tee-hee! Come back here, Diana! giggle Reenie, who was chasing the kitten.  
  
"Meow! Try and catch me, Reenie!" said Diana, who was trying to run away from her. "You'll never get me, meow!"  
  
"Reenie!"  
  
"Huh?" said Reenie, she stop.  
  
"Reenie.."  
  
Reenie ran to see who it was.  
  
"No, Reenie!" said Diana who was trying to stop her. "We mustn't see who it is! It could be a stranger! Or someone from...the Dark Moon Kingdom!"  
  
"Mmmm...I guess your right. But.."  
  
"Reenie!"  
  
"I have to see who it is! Maybe someone need my help!"  
  
"No," said Daina,"It could be a trick!"  
  
"Reenie...! Reenie..!"  
  
"Beside," Diana contiue,"Why would someone call you during school hours?"  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"Reenie.."  
  
"I got to go something! It's better if I transform."  
  
"No, it's better we call the scouts, you can't do this alone, Reenie."  
  
"Reenie...reenie.."  
  
Reenie has no choice but see who it was, so she ran.  
  
"Reenie No!!!"  
  
Reenie kept hearing her name, she heard it from the gate. She wasn't allow to open it, but she did. She went outside and she look around but she see no one, until..........  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" scream Reenie, someone was grabbing her,"Help! Momma!!"  
  
Someone laughing.  
  
"Mom---huh?" Reenie look up and it was only Haruka, smilely at Reenie.  
  
"Ayia Kid!" said Haruka, "Did I scare ya?"  
  
"Yes you did! And it was not funny!"  
  
"Ooooh, sorry kid, didn't mean ya. You know that, don't ya?"  
  
Reenie fold her arms and turn her back , "Mmmph!"  
  
"Oh come on, Reenie, don't give me a cold shoulders!"  
  
Reenie was not answering.  
  
"It was a good trick wasn't it?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But don't do that again!"  
  
"Hey, your talking about your dear old Haruka!"  
  
"Your not old Haruka!"  
  
"Oh, that my kitten."  
  
Reenie began to hug Haruka.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Huh?" Both of them went.  
  
"Excuse me, Reenie, but I believe your hugging my guy." said Michelle who was behind her.  
  
"Oops!" said Reenie,"Sorry."  
  
"Oh come on, Michelle." said Haruka. "Your not jealous are you?"  
  
"Nooope."  
  
Harauka gave her a look.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just teasing." She gave Michelle a hug.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Gosh," said Reenie, looking at them. "You guys really love each other, don't you?"  
  
"Yes we do, dearly." said Haruka.  
  
"Why not you guys get marry?"  
  
"We...can't." said Michelle, sadly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it will interfear our mission."  
  
"What..mission?"  
  
"To protect you and Sailor Moon."  
  
Haruka added,"It is our destiney, Reenie. And plus we're partners."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't be sad, Reenie." said Michelle, looking down at her, "It's will happen....one day."  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
"Oh," said Michelle, looking forward.  
  
It was one of Reenie's teachers, she was folding her arms, and giving Michelle and Haruka a dirty look. Michelle smile, Haruka did not, the teacher said, "Can I help you?"  
  
"No, you can not." said Haruka.  
  
"Haruka!" whirsper Michelle.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The teacher said, "Is there a reason why are you talking to this little girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"None of your beewax."  
  
"Haruka!" said Michelle.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway." said the teacher."Who are you?"  
  
"Reenie friends."  
  
"Ah, does really Reenie friends has a name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"Well, Haruka, aren't you and your friend are a little bit old to be Reenie friends?"  
  
"No, Michelle an I were always friends with Reenie since she was born."  
  
"Ah, I see, you were friends with Reenie's mother?"  
  
"Wel--I--un, can't answer that."  
  
"Well, than I guess you weren't friends with Reenie after all."  
  
"No, I just can't--"  
  
"Instead, you and your friend are here to try to kidnap her and the childern! Aren't you!?"  
  
"What?! No, yo--"  
  
"Aren't you!?!"  
  
"No! I--"  
  
"Miss," said Michelle, "We are not kidnappers or strangers! We would never do that!"  
  
"Yeah, right!!!" said the teacher, "That what they all say!"  
  
"No, we not. If you don't believe us call Reenie home and talk to Serena, she'll answer you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Serena, yeah, she'll help us." said Haruka.  
  
"Or talking to her aunt and uncle."  
  
"I don't think so!" said the teacher, "Reenie run!!"  
  
"But," said Reenie, "But they're not strangers! They're my friends!"  
  
"Do as I say! Help! Help! Police! Help!"  
  
"But if you just let us explain!" said Michelle, trying to calm her.  
  
But the teacher wouldn't listen, she took out her whristle for help and blow.  
  
"Great." said Haruka, "Let's get outta here!"  
  
"No," said Reenie,"Don't go. I'll try to some--"  
  
"Don't waste your time, kid. Will think of something." Haruka took Michelle hand and run off. "We see you later!"  
  
"Serena," said Lita, giving her a weird look,"Don't slrup when your eating your ice cream."  
  
"Mmmmm," said Serena eating her ice cream,"I just can't help it, I love my ice cream!"  
  
"Yeah, but you slrup like a pig!"  
  
Amy giggle.  
  
"Mmmph!" said Serena, "Hey! You guys want to the arhcade?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Lita.  
  
"No thank you." said Amy, "Got to go home and study."  
  
"Study what?" ask Serena.  
  
"The history test."  
  
"But that in two weeks! Why waste your time, when you can have some fun!"  
  
"Yeah!!" agreed Lita.  
  
"I know." said Amy, "But if I study now and hard I'll get a good grade and extra creidt!"  
  
"Oh Amy." said Serena, "Your such a bookworm."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt a bit if you study, Serena."  
  
"Yeah." agreed Lita.  
  
"Oh," said Serena "I'll study later, but it time for fun!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Lita.  
  
"It's that all you can say, Lita?" said Amy.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then Amy decided to come with Lita and Serena to the arhcade where Serena saw Andrew, who work there, came up to him.  
  
"Hi, Andrew!" said Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena!" said Andrew smiliy friendly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing great!"  
  
"Super! Serena, I got you something."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"It's in the back, I'll go get it now."  
  
"What do you think that Andrew got you?" ask Amy.  
  
"It's probley Backstreet Boys tickets!"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Well.... it could be."  
  
"Andrew.. is so cute." said Lita, making a look, "He remain me of my ex- boyfriend, Freddy."  
  
"Ummm, good for you Lita!" said Serena, patting her on the back.  
  
"Serena!" said Amy, giving a look.  
  
Serena shrug, then Andrew came back.  
  
"Here you go." said Andrew, handing her a blue wrapping gift.  
  
"Oooh, thank you!" Serena was making a happy, surppise look whole unwrapping the gift. Backstreet Boys tickets! Let it be Backstreet Boys tickets! Please! I been a good girl! Not to mention fighting all the bad guys and saving the world. Tee-hee!! Serena was done unwrapping and all she have to do is open the box, Here we go, ooooh, she open the box slowly....  
  
"Hurry Up, Serena!!!!" said Lita, who was also being excited.  
  
She open it and....it was the tickets!!  
  
Lita and Amy gasp!  
  
"OOOOOOWWOO!!! I GOT IT!!!!! I GOT THE TICKETS!!!!!" Serena was jumping up and down, "THANK YOU, ANDREW!!!!" and gave him a hug. "Al yeah, al yeah!"Serena was dancing and bouncing off the wall.  
  
Amy was looking and reading the 2 tickets. "Umm, Serena, did you read these tickets?"  
  
"Ha-ha! Why? I mean these are the tickets, aren't they? Ha-ha!!" Serena was shaking her booty.  
  
"Ummmmm."  
  
Lita look, "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?" Serena stop dancing,"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"  
  
Lita and Amy look at her and their faces went down.  
  
"All no, no, no, no, don't you two give me that look! These are the Backstreet Boys tickets, aren't they?"  
  
"Backstreet Boys?" said Andrew, and laugh, "Oh, Serena, your so funny. Ha! Backstreet Boys!!" "Ummmmm, Andrew." said Serena ,"What tickets are these?"  
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
